


shattered vases

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama head to Hinata's after practice, and a turn of events bring the two closer together than ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 45





	shattered vases

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I felt like I didn't have much else to write, so I just left it there! I might ass a new chapter at some point, but probably not.

Chapter 1  
Part 1

Hinata laid on the floor, sweating after practice. His body stuck to the wood, his back rising and falling quickly. Kageyema peered over him, nudging him slightly with his foot. “Get up.” Hinata unstuck his arm, trying to wave him away. Kageyama grabbed the boy's freckled wrist, and tugged him up.

Hinata sighed, shaking himself out. His knees and elbows were scraped up, and he had burns along his sides from practicing so much. It was summer, so he could spend every waking moment playing, and that’s exactly what he did.

“You’re working too hard.” Suga said, walking up to him. He took the boy’s arm and examined the scratch. “You’ll be no good if you’re tired.”

Hinata looked up at him. “I’m sorry Suga, but I’ll get better the more I practice! I need you to be surprised when you come visit!” he said with a grin, forcing Kageyama and Suga to acknowledge the fact that the third years were leaving, and this was the last summer they’d enjoy together.

Suga smiled a bit. “Just don’t burn out, okay?”

Hinata replied with a determined nod, and ran off to the locker room, Kageyama trailing behind. He quickly tugged off his jersey and slid into a white t-shirt, pulling his Karasuno jacket over top. Kageyama picked up his bag, and exited the room quietly, making Hinata run to catch up. He pushed open the doors, and Hinata slipped through them at the last second.

“What’s with the rush?” He complained, his words separated by big breaths.

“I’m not rushing.”

“You totally are.” Hinata giggled, grabbing his water bottle. He tried to squirt some into his mouth, but it was empty. Kageyama looked down at him, handing his own water bottle over before the orange haired boy even had a chance to ask. Hinata took it from him, and chugged almost half of it before handing it back. “Wanna come over and practice?”

“You heard Suga.” Kageyama said dryly. He really did want to practice, but he didn’t want to let his third years down.

“Fine.” Hinata huffed, trying to come up with a way to rephrase. “Then do you wanna come over and pass the ball around? Not practice?”

Kageyama smiled a bit as he sighed. “If I say no will you ever stop asking?” Hinata shook his head. “Fine.”

Shouyou smiled. “Beat you there!”

“I don’t even know the dire-” before he could finish, Hinata was sprinting ahead. He quickly followed, slowly closing the gap between them. Hinata noticed his black sneakers coming up, and ran faster. He wasn’t going to let Kageyama beat him this time.

Before they knew it, the two of them were on Hinata’s porch, gasping for air. Hinata had fallen to the ground, he was sitting with his back to the door and his legs kicked out while Kageyama had a hand propped up on the door. Hinata slowly got back up on his feet, and searched his backpack for the house keys. Once he fished them out, he opened the door and walked inside, the cool air hitting him in the face.

Kageyama headed straight to the fridge, and poured himself a tall glass of milk. Hinata watched, wondering how that was his drink of choice after a long, brutal practice. Kageyama rolled a sports drink across the counter, and Hinata grabbed it. “Thank you” he huffed between breaths, and tried to open it. He couldn’t seem to get it. Kageyama offered his hand, grabbing the drink. He opened it with a bit of his struggle. His eyebrows furrowed and his tongue stuck out on the side, and once his face relaxed he slid it back to Hinata, who picked it up and began drinking it.

Kageyama took a slow sip of his milk, shutting his eyes. He looked peaceful. On the other side of the counter, Hinata was sweating like mad, finishing up his drink already. He hit it down on the table, causing Tobio to open an eye and look at him. Hinata screwed the cap on, got up and tossed it out. 

Hinata walked to the bathroom, and came back with a tube of neosporin, plopped down on a chair and opened it, putting some on his fingers. He rubbed it on all of his scrapes, including the new ones he got from tripping while racing the black haired boy in front of him. He tried to reach under his shirt and get them, but couldn’t reach. 

“Can you help me?”

Tobio sighed, but set down his glass and walked over. Hinata lifted the back of his shirt after handing Kageyama the tube. The taller boy applied it directly to his back, and rubbed it in. Hinata winced.

“You need to be careful.” He stated, picking out the rocks that had stuck themselves into his skin. He heard Hinata sigh, and could feel his eyes roll, but didn’t get a vocal response. Hinata had faded scrapes all up his back, he really was clumsy.

Hinata’s face burned at the light touch of his fingers. He’d like to say it was just because it hurt, but he knew it wasn’t true. He felt Kageyama pull his shirt off, and watched him fold it and set it on the counter. Hinata’s face tinted pink. Kageyama went and washed his hands. “The shirt will stick to it.” He explained, pumping soap into his hand.

“Oh, smart! Thank you” Hinata smiled, looking down at himself. He really was a mess. 

“Mhmm. Has your mom noticed yet?”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, I’m not supposed to be playing, but she’s not home so.” he shrugged. “She won’t know.”

“She will if you keep falling.” Kageyama muttered, glancing over to him. Hinata pouted, running his fingers along the bruises and rough patches on his arm. “Seriously, how clumsy are you?”

Hinata looked at him. “At least I’m not ugly.” he hummed, sticking his tongue out. Kageyama looked at him.

“What did you call me?” He asked angrily, setting down the towel he used to dry his hands.

“Nothing-” Hinata squeaked, pulling his arms over his face. His phone started buzzing loudly against the counter, and he quickly answered. “Hey Asahi!”

Kageyama listened to him, trying to figure out what they were talking about. “Love you, bye!” Hinata said, hanging up. Kageyama made a face.

“Love you?”

Hinata looked up. “Love you too!” He beamed, it never really crossed his mind that expressing his affection for people so openly might come off a bit odd. Kageyama raised a brow, choosing to ignore whatever just happened.

“What did he want?”

“He’s having a get together at his house at 7. I told him we’d be there.”

Kageyama looked at him. “You didn’t even ask me?”

“Well you can come, right?”

Kageyama sighed and nodded.

“So I didn’t have to.”

He sighed, grabbing Hinata’s bottle from the trash and tossing it at his head.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“For being a snarky asshole.”

Hinata got up, throwing the bottle at him. Kageyama dodged, and the bottle hit a small vase on the counter behind him. Kageyama dove in an attempt to catch it, but it shattered right in front of him. “Shit.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped, and he quickly ran over, collecting the pieces with his bare hands.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Kageyama said, trying to grab the ginger’s hands.

Hinata’s hands slid across each other, the glass cutting open his palm. His eyes were already swelling, and the tears started falling.

Kageyama watched the blood drip onto the orange tile of his kitchen, and quickly grabbed the sunflower patterned dish rag hanging off of the oven handle. He grabbed Hinata’s hands, and wrapped the towel tightly around the wound. “I- I’m sorry” Kageyama said, catching Hinata off guard.

“It’s fine.” he muttered angrily, tears still dripping down his face. Kageyama stood up and walked to the storage closet, pulling out a broom. He swept up the glass pieces, and went to throw them in the garbage outside. 

“Don’t!” Hinata yelped, jumping to his feet. Kageyama stopped, and placed the dust pan on the counter. Hinata stared at the broken pieces, picking one up.

“Hinata-”

“It was my grandma’s.”

Tobio froze. Why didn’t he just let the stupid midget hit him? He was so god damn selfish.

The towel fell from Hinata’s hands a few moments earlier, and he squeezed the glass before thinking. It dug the cut further into his pale skin, blood beginning to drip everywhere. Kageyama just watched.

After a moment Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s phone, quickly ty;ing in the password.

“Hello Ms, This is Tobio Kageyama. Yes. I broke a vase, I’m so sorry, but we were cleaning it up and Hinata cut his hand, it looks deep. I’m taking him to the ER right now. Yes. I apologize. Goodbye.” he quickly called another person. “We’re at Hinata’s. It's an emergency. Come get us. Thank you.”

Hinata looked up, and Kageyama grabbed his hand, observing the cut. He pulled the glass shard from his hand, and grabbed the towel from the floor. 

He tried to clear off the blood and see how deep it was, but the wound just kept refilling the second Tobio removed the cloth. From what he could tell, it was deep enough to require stitches.

Daichi pulled up to the house a couple minutes later, and ran inside without a knock. He saw the blood everywhere, and saw Hinata’s hand and knees covered in it. Daichi grabbed another towel from the kitchen, and cleaned up Hinata’s knees while Kageyama placed pressure on his palm.

“I’m fine- really.” Hinata said through choked back tears. Daichi gave him a fatherly look, and grabbed Hinata’s wrist, pulling him outside, and then into the car.

Kageyama trailed behind, slipping into the back seat. The car ride was mostly silent, the only words spoken were from Daichi, telling Hinata to continue to put pressure on his wounds. They arrived at the ER, and Hinata was quickly pulled into a room, and given stitches in his hand. 

After it was done, Daichi and Kageyama walked into the room, listening to the nurse’s instructions carefully. She said to use his hand minimally for the next couple weeks until the stitches could be removed, and that he would still have to be careful until it fully healed, which could take about a month with how severe it was. She said his knees will be fine, but he just has to be careful about keeping them clean.

Hinata’s mother ran in, giving him a big hug, then quickly grabbing and pinching his ear. “What on earth did you do!” she shouted quietly. Kageyama stepped forward. 

“It was my fault-” He said quickly, placing his hand on the woman’s shoulder. Her head whipped around to him, the fury of a thousand suns in her eyes. 

“It was my fault, I’m so sorry.” Kageyama said, barely being able to look her in her eyes. “I really am.”

She raised her hand, Kageyama tensing up and flinching. He felt it being gently placed on his shoulder after Hinata whispered something. “It was an accident, yes?”

Kageyama slowly looked at her, and nodded.

She sighed, her eyes seemed more calm now. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” She said, holding Hinata’s un-cut hand. Hinata sat up, and looked at Daichi. 

“No volleyball for a month.”

Hinata’s heart sunk. “But-”

“You heard the nurse. We have to do what is best for your health, Hinata.”

Hinata looked up to his mom, expecting her to yell at him for playing even when she told him not to, but instead she squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou, but I have to agree on this one.”

Hinata slid off of the chair, and quietly headed back into Daichi’s car. All three watched him, then two sets of eyes landed on Kageyama. He gulped.

Part 2  
Hinata and Kageyama walked into Asahi’s house, expecting something low-key, but were greeted by Nishinoya and Tanaka yelling at each other in the living room. Tanaka was shirtless for some reason, and Noya was muttering something before he noticed the pair at the door. 

He bolted up, devouring the boys in a hug. “My favorite underclassmen!!” He beamed, letting go of them. “Welcome” he said, knocking the sunglasses from the top of his head onto the tip of his nose. Hinata ran in, and Kageyama was more weary of his surroundings. He looked up, and saw Tanaka attempting to give Asahi a beer. 

Asahi slithered out of his grip, and walked over to the boys. “Hey!” he grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I uh- I told them not to bring anything but-”

“They didn’t listen.” Suga said, strolling up behind him.

“Yeah.”

Kageyama shrugged, plopping down on the couch, and Hinata was already making a mess with Tanaka and Noya. Asahi sighed, rubbing his temples.

Yamaguchi noticed his stress, and looked around for something to make the hangout-gone-party go back to a hangout. He picked up a bottle and said the first thing that came to mind. “Anyone wanna play spin the bottle?” he called.

Tanaka and Noya looked over “Isn’t that kinda gay?” Yamaguchi quickly swayed them, Yachi and Kiyoko were there after all. Yamaguchi looked to Asahi, who gave him a small smile as a thank you. Kageyama was already sitting on the floor. After a few minutes of Tanaka and Noya rounding everyone up, they all sat in a large circle in Asahi’s living room. Everyone looked around, hoping someone would offer to start.

Without saying anything, Noya leaned forward, spinning it. He prayed, shutting his eyes. Once they were open, his eyes followed the invisible line of the bottle, which pointed directly to Tanaka.

Tanaka let out a big giggle, and Noya looked around, brows furrowed. “I demand a re-spin!” The group looked at each other, and shook their heads. Noya sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He muttered, quickly pecking Tanaka on the lips.

Noya looked at Yamaguchi, the next person in the circle. The green haired boy secretly prayed it would land on Tsukki. He purposefully sat across from him to raise the chances. To his luck, it did.

Tsukki looked up, grunted and quickly gave the other a peck on the lips. Yamaguchi sat back down, blushing.

The game went on smoothly until Yachi’s turn. She spun, and to her disbelief, the bottle was pointing at Kiyoko. Yachi went beet red, and covered her face.

“I- I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.” She blurted, stumbling to her feet. 

“No you don’t. Just kiss her.” Tsukishima stated blandly.

Yachi shot him a look. “Lady problems.” She muttered before running down the hall and locking herself in. All eyes shifted to Kiyoko, who didn’t seem to think much of it. She knew Yachi liked her, and it would be unfair of her to say anything on the topic to the whole group before saying it to Yachi herself. She simply sighed and placed her hand on the empty beer bottle, spinning it.

Everyone watched the bottle intently, secretly hoping it’d land on them, except for a select few. The bottle couldn’t seem to take any longer to stop.

It slowly stopped spinning, and it was pointing at Tanaka.

“No way.” He said, his jaw on the floor.

Kiyoko sighed, pushed up her glasses and pecked him on the lips. Tanaka was stuck frozen.

“Bro how’d it feel?” Noya beamed, placing a hand on Tanaka’s back.

“Like heaven.”

Kiyoko simply looked at him, then to Hinata, who was sitting beside her.

Hinata shook his head a bit. His heart was practically in his throat at this point. His bandaged hand reached for it and gave it a twirl, his eyes watching it spin. Kageyama watched it just as closely. It landed on him, and he panicked for a moment.

They made eye contact, Kageyama gulping. Suga leaned forward, exchanging a look with Daichi. 

Hinata sighed and leaned forward, making their lips meet. Kageyama went red, and placed a hand on Hinata’s jaw. He didn’t seem to mind, slipping his tongue onto Kageyama’s lips. Everyone just stared.

“They’re really going at it,,” Noya mumbled to Tanaka, snapping Kageyama back into reality. He pulled back and plopped down, his eyes lingering on the shorter boy for a moment. He was surprisingly good.

Hinata stared straight forward, trying to process what the fuck just happened.

Kageyama reached forward and spun, it landed on himself. 

“Why don’t you and shrimpy just make out again?” Tsukki deadpanned.

Kageyama glared at him, passing the bottle to the last person to go, Tanaka. He squirmed a bit and spun it, the bottle quickly landing on Tsukki. 

They made eye contact, a huge smirk plastered onto Tanaka’s face. Tsukki’s smirk dropped. “No.”

“It’s the rules, my brotha.” He said, getting up and moving to him. Tsukki scooted back, and turned his face away. Tanaka grabbed his cheeks, and sapped a big, sloppy, wet kiss onto Tsukki’s lips. He looked down. 

“You disgust me.”

Noya was hiding behind his phone, recording the whole thing and laughing hysterically. Yachi slowly emerged from the bathroom, and Noya ran up, showing her the video. She smiled and giggled. Kageyama stood up, walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door.

Yachi looked up at him, and pried his hand off her wrist. 

“Hinata and I kissed.” he blurted out, then went and sat on the toilet lid, placing his blushed face in his palm.

Yachi stared at him. “Oh,,,” she didn’t know what else she could say.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“Well,, how was it?”

“I pretty much made out with him.” He paused. “And everyone laughed.”

“Oh.” She gulped. “Uhm,, at least you didn’t run away.” She joked, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

“That would’ve been better.” He muttered. He glanced up, seeing the anxiety on Yachi’s face. “She didn’t say anything.” 

Yachi’s eyes looked at him. “Like, nothing at all?”

He shook his head. “She didn’t seem weirded out by it either.”

Yachi let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Loud banging hit the door. “I GOTTA PEE” yelled Noya. Yachi slowly opened the door, and she and Kageyama left while Noya sprinted in and slammed the door. 

Hinata was sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting with Yamaguchi.

“Go talk to him.” Yachi suggested, pushing Tobio towards him.

He looked back at her, eyes wide. She simply smiled and watched.

“Hey Kags!” Hinata beamed. He seemed a little tense, but he was able to get over it. He couldn’t do anything about it now.

Yamaguchi offered a small smile and Kageyama walked up. Awkward tension loomed over them. Kageyama grabbed a Mike’s hard, and slowly began drinking it. He wasn’t one for alcohol, but he felt as if he needed it to get through the night.

Hinata already had one in his hand, but had only drunk about half of it. He wasn’t going to let himself have too much. Yamaguchi was gone by the time he looked up, just leaving him Hinata.

“Uh- I- Sorry about earlier. Don’t know what got into me.” Kageyama muttered.

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” Hinata stated, looking him in the eyes.

Kageyama was taken back for a moment. The words ran back into his lead. ‘Love you too!’

No. He didn’t mean it like that. “How do you know if I’m sorry?” he snapped back.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “I’m not an idiot, Tobio. Don’t treat me like one.” He argued, slid off the counter and walked over to the third years.

He froze at the sound of his first name. He knew he fucked up.

Kageyama looked down to his feet. God damn it, why did his eyes sting? He headed to the upstairs bathroom and locked himself inside. He looked up in the mirror. Was he? No.

He splashed cold water on his face, hoping the tension in his eyes would fade. It helped a little bit. Tears still swelled in his eyes, and he kept quickly wiping them before they had a chance to fall.

He quickly downed the rest of his drink, and texted Noya asking for him to leave a new one by the door. 

He checked a few minutes later, grabbed it from Noya’s hand and shut the door on him. He twisted off the cap, and placed the neck of the bottle in between his lips. 

Tears were still sitting in his eyes, threatening to fall at any minute. He heard walk away as new footsteps approached, and a body leaned against the door.

“You okay?” the voice reluctantly asked.

“I’m fine. Just don’t feel good.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be drinking that.”

Damn it, Noya. The handle rattled. “Let me in, Kageyama.” 

He sighed, and unlocked it, Suga slipping in. He locked the door again.

Kageyama’s eyes screamed, but damn it, he would not let those tears fall. 

Suga stuck his hand out, and Kageyama reluctantly handed him the glass bottle.

He sighed, looking into Kageyama’s piercing blue eyes. He looked like he was going to fall apart at any moment.

“Kageyama-”

The tears fell.

Damn it.

Kageyama didn’t bother wiping them, and just let them fall with his eyes open. He bit his lip, watching them splash to the ground.

“Why do I fuck everything up.” He muttered.

“You don’t-”

“What do you know?” He snapped. “You and Daichi are so in love! You don’t get it!” he yelled, the tears falling more rapidly now.

“Kageyama,,” Suga reached out for his shoulder. Kageyama slapped him away and Suga left. God damn it.

He dug the backs of his palms into his eye sockets, sobbing. Suga lingered by the door for a moment, then walked away.

Hinata ran up the stairs, throwing the bathroom door open, and kicking it shut as he ran up to Kageyama.

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, breathing fast.

Kageyama slowly removed his fists from his eyes. They were swollen.

Hinata looked up to him, and gently ran his thumbs along his lower eyelids. “It’s okay, Kageyama. It’s okay.”

He looked down at him. “I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay.” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama wanted to kiss him, but knew he shouldn’t. He wasn’t drunk but he had a drink.

“Let’s go home.”

“But I told my mom I was sleeping here-”

“I don’t think either of us want to stay.”

Kageyama sighed and nodded.

“Clean yourself up and I’ll take care of this.”

Kageyama nodded again. Hinata picked up the beer cap and can, and walked downstairs to throw it out. He told Suga he was going to go home.

A few minutes later, Hinata poked his head into the bathroom, and Kageyama slipped out, turning off the light. They headed down the stairs and managed to leave with only Asahi noticing.

Part 3

Once they arrived home, Hinata opened the door and let Kageyama inside.

He poured him a glass of milk and handed him a blanket, and walked upstairs. 

He came back down around 10 minutes later, stating that the futon was set up. Kageyama nodded. Hinata rummaged through a drawer, and took Kageyama's hand, placing 2 pain killers in his palm.

Kageyama took them with a gulp.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Kageyama looked at him blankly, as if the answer were obvious. “I made out with you in front of everyone, then threw a fit and locked myself in a bathroom.”

Hinata looked back at him. “Don’t act like it was just you.”

Kageyama tilted his head. For one, he was confused, and second, he had never seen Hinata like this. 

“Don’t act like you were the only one kissing.”

Kageyama looked at him, completely forgetting that Hinata had, in fact, kissed back. He covered his face. “God, I’m an idiot.”

Hinata smiled a bit and ruffled his black hair. “Yeah.”

Kageyama wouldn’t take his hands away from his face. “Had you had anything to drink yet?”

“Alcohol? No. Had you?”

Kageyama shook his head. 

“So we were both sober. 100%.” Tobio muttered, not sure if that made it better or worse.

“So,, I wouldn’t be a douche if I kissed you right now.” Kageyama said quietly, glancing up at him. Hinata’s sparky smile returned to his face, the one Kageyama hadn’t seen since he shattered the vase.

“I- I guess not.” Hinata muttered, his face glowing pink. 

And with that, Kageyama walked over, gently taking Hinata’s face in his hands. His skin looked so delicate, like it’d tear apart if Kageyama made the slightest mistake. 

Hinata leaned forward, Kageyama’s breath warm on his head. Tobio craned his neck, closing the gap between them.


End file.
